Victoria Voinicu
Victoria is the daughter of Praslea from the romanian story "Praslea cel voinic si merele de aur"(Praslea the brave and the golden apples) by the auther Petre Ispirescu. 'Portrayal' For the voice actress Barbara Radecki is perfect.She got that elegant,mature yet gentle voice.She voiced Sailor Neptune in the english dub of Sailor Moon. Emily Browning is perfect for a live action portrayal for Victoria. 'Character Profile' Name:Victoria Voinicu Parent's Story:Praslea the brave and the golden apples Age:16 Roommate:Siren Song Royal or Rebel?:Rebel Secret Heart's Desire:to show the world that girls can be knight too not only princesses and damsels in distress. My "Magic" Touch:I can use a sword better that most princes and heroes at Ever After High. Storybook Romance Status:Tehnically I have to marry a prince from my kingdome but let just say I'm not his bigger fan. "Oh Curses!" Moments:I'm little bit clumsy and that not that good of a thing for a knight,Also I get angry sometimes to easy. Favorite subject: *Muse-ic,people told me I have the voice of a siren. *Classic Literature,I love to read. Least Favorite Subject: *Princessology,all that smiling is making my cheeks hurt. *Mathematics,math is made of rules and I hate rules, at least most of them. Friends:none for now,except Raven Queen,Kitty Cheshire and Maddie Hatter. 'Fairy Tale-Praslea the brave and the golden apples' How the story goes Long story short the youngest son of king stop the zmeu(a dragon in romanian mythology)from stealing the king's golden apples after that he goes to kill the zmeu with his brothers.He kills the zmeu and saves three princesses that were kept captive by the zmeu.His older brothers are trying to kill him but fail because he faked his dead.After that he returnes home,claim him rightful place as the king and he married the princess. How Victoria fits in to this? After 8 year and a half Victoria was born and it was predicted that she will marry a Prince Charming from her kingdome. 'Character' Personality Victoria is calm and gentle giving that mother vibe.She is a little bit of lone wolf but other that she is nice to everybody and always has a smile on her face.She is trying to help as many people she can because as a wise man once said "We can't help everybody,but everyone can help someone".Also she has a sense of humor but if she wants to she can be very sarcastic. Appereance She has long knee lenght straight dark brown hair that is most of the times down.Her eyes are lavender colored just like her mother and she has a little bit of tan because of her gypsy blood.Height 5'6".Also she has high cheekbones. Relationships Family Victoria came from a very big family:three older brothers Rares(25 year old),Damian(21 year old) and Tiberius(19 year old) and two younger sisters that are twins Lucia and Silvia(12 and a half years old) Rares is the most nice of the brothers, he is always there for her when needs him.Damian is a joker something, he got that from his father and sometimes he plays pranks on his little sisters.Tiberius is what you call "cool and stoic" but he has a very big heart and he spoils Victoria with jewels(not that she is complaining or anything).Her little sisters are always trying to gave Victoria a new hair style and getting her in pink and frilly dresses. Her parents are the best in the world,they are kind,understanding and fun.Even if she get in arguments with them she knows that they will always love her and vice versa. Pets She has cat named Ball from her dad(he is not that creative with names),a blue jay from her older brothers named Aqua and back home a black mare named Hera. Outfits Basic Purple Velvet Skinny leg trousers,white shirt with ruflles with a brooch with amethysts,baroque embellished golden jacket and knee high leather high heeled boots.Pearl earrings,necklace with pentagram(gift from her mom) and golden bracelet with an apple and a little gemstone(gift from her father before she left).Her tiara is made out of gold with amethyts and pearls. Legacy Day Golden and lilac stapless ruffled dress with diamonds on it.A gold and diamond filigree flowe tiara,flower earrings and the same gold bracelet with the apple and gemstone.Purple high heels suede shoes. 'Trivia' *Her birthday is 9th of March. *Her zodiac is pisces. *She playes the violin and the piano. *Professor Piper and Madam Yaga are her favorite teachers. 10504296 ori.jpg|Emily Browning Images (12).jpg|Barbara Radecki il_340x270.552489951_6egn.jpg|Victoria's apple bracelet Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:From Petre Ispirescu's Tales